


It's all over my body (my love)

by merongming



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Kang Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merongming/pseuds/merongming
Summary: Daniel sighed contentedly, ready to enter the dreamland. It was warm and cozy. It felt so good to be home again.





	It's all over my body (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 252
> 
> I hope the fic has not diverged too much from the original prompt. And sorry if it didn't meet the expectations ;;  
> English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any errors in the text.  
> Last warning: it was my first attempt to write smut, so...
> 
> Good reading!

Daniel sighed in relief as the door of the apartment closed behind him. After a week away from home, it seemed like a dream for the blonde male to be there again.

 

The place was partly dark, only a few beams of city lights coming through the windows. It was so quiet inside, just the clock tick tock sound was keeping the place alive. It even looked like Daniel lived alone there.

 

Although it was a bit sad that he had not received a warm welcome from his boyfriend or their cats, he could not blame them. It was past three in the morning, on a cloudy Sunday. Who on earth would be awake?

 

Well, Seongwu would probably do it for him, the blonde was sure... That if he knew Daniel would arrive that day. The black haired male would probably be waiting for him with a bowl of freshly made ramen, some beer and a warm smile if the younger had informed of his arrival.

 

Thing was that Daniel thought it would be brilliant if he came by surprise. In his imagination he would arrive at dinner time, bringing a bouquet of sunflowers to give to his lover. So Seongwu would be touched, they would have a romantic dinner and end the night making the best sex of their lives.

 

But as in the real world things do not always happen as we want, his plans turned out quite differently from what he had expected.

 

Daniel had spent the last week working his ass off during the business trip to get back a day earlier than he had told Seongwu. It may seem exaggerated, but the blonde male felt as if those were the worst days of his life.

 

The first two days were bearable, but after that his schedule had gotten so packed that he practically became a zombie. He barely had time to eat or sleep properly, and one of his superiors decided to be a thorn in his side, making the workplace almost a hell.

 

He really thought he would go crazy. If it was not for the nightly videocalls with Seongwu, the blonde did not doubt that he would leave Busan stuck in a straitjacket. Although he avoided complaining to the black haired male, the latter could read his expressions easily, so he had to confess how that business trip was affecting him physically and psychologically.

 

Seongwu listened and comforted Daniel, making him survive by giving him the energy he needed to finish his work and go home. It was thanks to his boyfriend’s support that the blonde managed to finish his work well ahead of schedule.

 

His last day in Busan seemed to pass faster, the idea of meeting Seongwu later made him partially forget about his tiredness. Not even the rain made him lose his good mood.

 

That's until he got to the airport and found out that his flight was canceled due the bad weather. He tried to stay positive as he talked to the attendant. However, when she said they had no prediction of when the next flight would depart, the blonde lost some of his patience.

 

He was not thinking straight as he hurried out of the airport, looking for a cab in the middle of a heavy rain. He just wanted to go back home, back into his boyfriend's arms. His mind could only think of Seongwu - and a cup of hot chocolate.

 

That's how he ended up in the subway, all soaked and shivering. And the worst part was that the trains were also late due to the rain. Daniel almost cried when he found out that he would be stuck for two more hours in that city.

 

He spent the rest of the night trying to distract himself with mobile games, but the bitter taste of disappointment in his throat did not disappear until he reached Seoul. That’s why the blonde arrived at home tired and stressed.

 

He arrived without a bouquet of flowers for Seongwu, with only a sandwich filling partially his stomach. He could not even think about having sex with his boyfriend in that state! He would fall asleep in the middle of the act, leaving the black haired male in the lurch.

 

Daniel put down his shoes at the entrance and finally entered the apartment, his shoulders sagged in defeat. He turned on the lights and headed straight to the kitchen area, throwing his suitcase carelessly on the couch in his way. He needed some cold water to calm his mood. He did not want to enter the bedroom charged with all that negative energy he was feeling.

 

The blonde looked around curiously, trying to see his cats. Usually they would come to him as soon as they heard the noise of the front door opening, but today the cats were nowhere to be seen.

 

He could only think of the possibility that they were in the bedroom. Seongwu had probably put them in the room so the pets could sleep together with him. Daniel smiled like a fool just imagining the scene.

 

He could picture Seongwu curled up in the covers, sleeping peacefully, soft snorings filling their bedroom. Rooney and Peter lying close to the black haired male's feet, while Ori would be curled up in the blonde's pillow. And the kitten, Zhang-ah, would be lying comfortably in Seongwu's chest, lulled by the older's calm respiration.

 

Daniel felt something tickling in his stomach thanks to the expectation of seeing his five babies. Excited, he returned the empty glass to the sink and hurried his steps towards the bedroom. He opened the door carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

The younger left the door slightly open so he could see his boyfriend in the darkness. The said person was wrapped in the blanket, looking comfortable in his sleep. Daniel smiled to see Rooney and Peter sleeping on the edge of the mattress. Ori and Zhang-ah, on the other hand, were cuddling next to the black haired male's pillow.

 

He cooed internally, feeling a warmth spreading through his chest. Silently, he approached the bed, stopping first near the older cats. He stroked them affectionately, receiving lazy purrs in response. The blonde pecked Rooney and Peter quickly before starting to undress.

 

The blonde knew he should take a shower before joining his boyfriend in bed, but he was too tired to think of anything but sleeping. Besides, the blankets and the sound of the rain falling outside were so inviting. So he quickly got rid of the shirt and pants, getting only in boxers.

 

It was not long before he slipped under the blankets, taking the right side of the mattress. Daniel moved cautiously not to wake up Seongwu. Ori and Zhang-ah woke up with the bed movement, however they did nothing but lazily stretch. Daniel stroked the kittens, still watching intently his boyfriend's back.

 

The blonde was a bit surprised by Seongwu's lack of reaction. But it was not hard to guess that the black haired male probably had a tiring day at work and that’s why he was sleeping soundly. It was a pity, since the blonde had spent the whole trip back dreaming of a goodnight kiss from his boyfriend.

 

Daniel closed his eyes pouting, his arm moving towards the other male’s body. His hand rested lightly on Seongwu's waist, while the other one settled under the pillow. He sighed contentedly, ready to enter the dreamland. It was warm and comfortable.

 

It felt so good to be home again.

 

*****

 

Daniel woke up grumbling, feeling his body slightly sore. He was still sleepy, as if he had not slept enough, so he did not even make the effort to open his eyes. He just turned his body lazily on the mattress, looking for a comfortable position.

 

It was still raining, the raindrops were hitting the window rhythmically, encouraging his laziness. The blonde groped the left side of the bed, looking for Seongwu, eager to cuddle with him. But unfortunately the spot was empty.

 

Daniel groaned in frustration as he realized that he was alone there. He did not know what time it was, but his senses were telling him it was too early to get up. What was the black haired male doing out of bed?

 

He kicked the air under the blankets like a brat. It was common for Daniel to be a little whiny in the morning after waking up, but that peculiarity was not interesting at all when Seongwu was not around to spoil him.

 

On normal days, the younger male would get up from bed to bring his lover back to the comfort of the mattress. However, Daniel was still feeling tired, so he preferred to wait for the other coming to him.

 

He was almost falling asleep again, when a delicious scent of food entered the room, making his stomach growl. The blonde heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bed, so he waited, full of expectation. It was not long before he felt a hand stroking his hair, then his face.

 

"I know you're awake baby, so how about looking at me?" The black haired male whispered against Daniel's ear, making him open his eyes immediately "Hey."

 

"Hey" The younger greeted in response, smiling.

 

Seongwu was sitting on the edge of the mattress, his torso partially inclined towards the blonde. Although the older had a tray with breakfast on his lap, Daniel was more interested in the gentle smile that adorned his beautiful face.

 

So the blonde held Seongwu's chin with one hand, bringing him closer. Daniel kissed the other's lips lightly, smiling. "I missed you", he said against the older’s mouth before he began to suck it gently.

 

The black haired male hummed in satisfaction, his lips moving slowly with Daniel's. They shared a lazy kiss, their tongues coiling in a slow way against each other, until the older broke the contact.

 

"I missed you too" Seongwu replied with a grin. He kissed the palm of the blonde's hand fondly, before pulling away. "Are not you hungry, baby? Let's eat."

 

"That looks delicious," Daniel commented as he adjusted his posture, sitting down. The black haired male then put the tray on the younger's lap and climbed up on the bed to sit beside him.

 

"I've prepared your favorite. Scrambled eggs, sausages and fresh bread." Seongwu pointed the contents of the tray, looking proud. "There are strawberry juice and mandarins too!"

 

"Wow, thank you hyung!" Daniel looked at the food excitedly. Then he looked back at his boyfriend, smiling "What did I do to deserve all this?"

 

"You've worked hard all week." Seongwu held the other's hand and squeezed it lightly. "You deserve this and much more."

 

Daniel felt his cheeks heat up instantly. Embarrassed, he lowered his face a little, but he was sure that the older male could still see the foolish grin plastered on his face.

 

"I missed this." He muttered, starting to eat.

 

"Is that why you came back earlier than you said?" The black haired male questioned blandly, picking up a fork for himself.

 

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before his expression fell down. That could sound like an innocent question, but Daniel knew that Seongwu was a little bothered from not being warned about the younger's change of plans.

 

They were accustomed to sharing everything with each other, so it was not strange that Seongwu felt unhappy about that. And since the blonde’s attempt to surprise had not worked out, there was no explicit justification to comfort the black haired male.

 

Daniel bit his lower lip hesitantly. He was a bit embarrassed to reveal his failed plan, even though the failure was not his fault. Seongwu noticed the blonde's hesitancy, so he took his hand again. The older man said nothing, but his gaze silently encouraged the other.

 

"I wanted to make a surprise for you hyung" Daniel started explain sheepishly. "I worked like crazy to come back one day early, but my flight was delayed because of the rain. So I tried to get a train to Seoul, but the schedule was delayed too…" He increased the pace of his speech, talking fast, eager to get that out of his chest. "I wanted to arrive for dinner, but I had to wait and wait for a train. I did not even have time to buy a gift for you hyung! What I'm going to do?"

 

Seongwu blinked a few times, astonished. He was taken aback by Daniel's confession. He had spent the whole week encouraging and comforting his boyfriend on the phone, his heart aching to see Daniel acting like a lifeless person. Now it made sense why the blonde was so tired every night they talked on the phone.

 

The idea of Daniel sacrificing himself made Seongwu's heart shake. The blonde was full of surprises, and that's what the black haired male loved most about him.

 

The said male was still blabbering when the older jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Daniel gasped at the other's impulse, but it did not take long for him to return the hug. He had missed the warmth of Seongwu's body, so he did not hesitate to squeeze the male in his arms.

 

Seongwu started kissing the crook of the younger's neck, repeating 'I love you’  sweetly. The blonde felt a pleasant shiver run through his body. He was feeling so sensitive after a week away from his boyfriend's touches.

 

Some parts of Daniel's body were already awakening with only that slight contact with Seongwu. If he was not holding the breakfast tray, he would already have pulled the black haired male into his lap and attacked his lips properly. The blonde was ready to get rid of the object, when the older pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

 

"I'll say it again, Nielie, I love you, but... Why are you stinking?"

 

Seongwu dived towards Daniel again, this time against his chest. He sniffed the area like a curious kitten, moving away shortly afterwards, wrinkling his nose. Daniel would have laughed at his cute expression if he was not feeling a little offended by the other's grimace.

 

"Do not tell me you did not shower before you went to bed?" The black haired male inquired seriously, hands on the waist showing his indignation.

 

The younger got nervous under the other's gaze, so he stuttered an answer: "I-I was go-going to take a shower, I swear... I ju-just wanted to lie down a little, but I fell asleep."

 

"I can’t believe you, Kang Daniel" Seongwu frowned at the blonde, making him embarrassed.

 

Daniel felt like a kid being scolded. He quickly covered himself with the blanket to escape from the older's stare, almost dropping the tray with food.

 

"What do you think you are doing? Go take a shower!" Seongwu tried to pull the blanket away from the younger, but the latter held the fabric tightly. "Kang Daniel!"

 

"I'm so tired hyung, let me sleep some more, please." The black haired male was speechless at his boyfriend’s request.

 

Seongwu took a deep breath, trying to think of something. It would not be the first time he had to find an alternative to get what he wanted from the bratty Niel. He took the tray from Daniel's lap, thinking of something that might please them both.

 

He smirked as an idea flashed through his mind. "What do you think of a bubble bath, baby? I can prepare the tub with your favorite bath salts."

 

Daniel did not respond verbally, but peeked through the blanket, looking interested.

 

"How about a massage? Would you like that, Nielie?"

 

The blanket fell instantly after that, revealing a excited Daniel. "Are you going to help me in the bath?"

 

"Of course." The older male replied, a little bit of malice in his voice. "Anything for my baby."

 

That would be fun.

 

*****

 

Daniel muffled a moan as he entered the bathtub. The water was at the right temperature, not so hot, but far from being just lukewarm. He was grateful for the relief his aching muscles received as he sank his body into the water.

 

Seongwu had put the blonde’s favorite bath salts as he promised, so there was a citrus scent in the air. It was so relaxing. Daniel settled his back against the surface of the circular bathtub, resting his arms on the edges. He closed his eyes for a moment, humming.

 

All he needed was for his boyfriend to show up, so everything would be perfect.

 

As if sensing the blonde's desire, Seongwu finally entered the room. He was wearing only a bathrobe, but the younger thought he looked more stunning than ever.

 

Seongwu smiled brightly as their gazes met, eyes becoming half moons with the gesture. But in the blink of an eye his innocent smile turned into a smirk.

 

"I hope you have not started without me, Nielie." He remarked, undoing the tie of his bathrobe.

 

Daniel bit his lower lip, watching the fabric slide on the older male's shoulders sensually and fall silently on the floor.

 

"I would never do that, hyung." Daniel licked his lips, scanning attentively his boyfriend's naked body.

 

Seongwu was slim, yet he had an enviable build. There was nothing more pleasing to the blonde than running his hands down the older's shapely thighs and massaging them. Or squeeze his firm and round butt, to the point of leaving it with red marks.

 

A few dirty scenes passed through the blonde's head as he watched the older male approach the bathtub. He struggled inwardly to stay and wait for the other in his place. Although he was eager to have Seongwu in his arms, he also wanted to be pampered. So he took a deep breath and waited for the black haired male to come to him.

 

"Hi baby." The older male greeted the blonde for the second time that day, cupping his face.

 

Seongwu pecked Daniel's plump lips quickly before settling himself beside him in the bathtub. With a silent gesture he called the blonde to sit between his legs, so he could start to bathe him.

 

The younger obediently settled where the other had indicated, keeping his body a little apart, so that Seongwu had a good view of his broad back. Seongwu poured some liquid soap into his hands and began spreading it around Daniel's shoulders. He began to rub his hands in circles through the younger's skin, making light pressure here and there.

 

"You're so tense." The black haired male mentioned, starting to massage the blonde's shoulders.

 

Daniel sighed, pleased with the touches. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the hands working on his body. Seongwu massaged the knots on the younger's back for some time, then moved his hands to the blonde's neck.

 

The tips of his thumbs made circular motions in the other's nape softly, making the latter to sigh continuously. Seongwu threw some water on the younger's back to take out the soap. Then he smelled the blonde's skin, his nose running down the neck, sniffing the strawberry scent.

 

The black haired male could not resist and began to distribute gentle kisses on Daniel's neck, while stroking his arms. He felt in his fingers how the younger shivered under his touch.

 

"Hyung…" The blonde mewled, tilting his head back and exposing the neck to his boyfriend.

 

Seongwu nibbled the spot, stopping to gently suck the skin at the junction between neck and shoulder. He picked up some foam from the bathtub, taking it to Daniel's chest. The older rubbed the area, tracing with his hands the shape of the younger's muscles, playing with the nipples on his way.

 

Daniel moaned and turned his head to face his boyfriend. The two of them had their faces flushed from the hot water, but the blonde was the only one panting. Seongwu felt a twitch in his cock just seeing the blonde's submissive expression.

 

The black haired male nearly gasped as he felt Daniel's hands grip his hip. He knew it was a silent request for them to continue 'playing', but Seongwu thought it was too early for that. So he reached for the shampoo bottle on the outside of the tub, ignoring the younger’s pleading face.

 

"Time to wash your hair." He hummed, spreading the peach-scented liquid on the blond strands, making Daniel look ahead with a pout.

 

He kept doing soft and circular motions in Daniel's scalp, biting his lips to distract himself from the daring fingers running down his legs. Seongwu was focused on his task, however he could not help but moan as the blonde lifted his hip slightly towards him, rubbing the ass against his crotch.

 

"Fuck Daniel" He groaned, digging his fingers on the other's hair firmly.

 

He felt the urge to invade the blonde’s mouth with his tongue, so he guided Daniel’s face gently towards his. However, the younger attacked his lips first, sucking them, before deepening the kiss.

 

The black haired male's hands left Daniel's hair, migrating to his waist. Seongwu pressed the spot, pushing his hip forward, rubbing his erection against his boyfriend's ass again. He called the younger’s name in the middle of a wet kiss, digging his nails into Daniel’s skin. The younger rolled his hip slowly against the older's crotch, making the latter break the kiss to moan.

 

"You're so impatient, Niel." The black haired male commented in a hoarse voice and Daniel giggled. "Let's see how excited you are..."

 

Seongwu runned down his hands to the other's hips, descending to his muscular thighs, caressing the skin slowly. Daniel held his breath when one of his boyfriend's hands reached his inner thigh. Seongwu's hand snaked towards the blonde's testicles, lightly scratching the area with his nails.

 

Daniel cursed under his breath, his body involuntarily contracting with the touch. He moaned Seongwu's name when the latter wrapped the hand in his hard cock and began to jerk him off.

 

"Ahhhh Seongwu hyung…" Daniel dug his nails into the black haired male's legs, still moving sensually his hips against the other.

 

Both were a moaning mess. Seongwu was moving his hand on Daniel's cock slowly, teasing him, making the blonde to whimper greedily. With the free hand he grabbed the blonde's buttock, palpating the area, and stopping Daniel from moving.

 

Seongwu bit the blonde's shoulder lightly, stopping jerking him off. The older ignored his boyfriend's whines, grabbing his chin to start a kiss. They shared a sloppy kiss, before the older pulled away. Daniel looked at him with tears in his eyes, pouting.

 

"Let's move to the bed." Seongwu suggested, pinching affectionately the blonde's cheek.

 

*****

 

Daniel was lying on his stomach on the mattress, the black haired male sitting on the back of his thighs. Seongwu was giving kisses on the younger's back, hands playing in owns nipples, stimulating himself.

 

The older’s mouth traced a slow path through the blonde's body, painting little pink marks on his skin. Daniel was just enjoying the sensations, his moans muffled by the pillow. Seongwu's tongue went down to his boyfriend's lower back, reaching his butt. He nibbled a bit there, before using his hands to massage the cheeks.

 

"Why are you so quiet, baby?" Seongwu asked, looking with fascination at the red marks distributed on Daniel's body.

 

Normally, the blonde was more vocal during the foreplay. Always moaning and asking for more. But today he was a little restrained, embarrassed of his reactions.

 

He was afraid to overreact after staying a week without his boyfriend's touches. Daniel spent a week sexually frustrated. He barely had time to sleep during his business trip, let alone to jerk off.

 

So every single touch of Seongwu was torture. His lips were swollen from his own bites, sore fingers from holding firmly on the blanket's fabric.

 

Daniel had to bite the pillow as he felt Seongwu spreading his buttocks and exposing his asshole. The older took the pillows from his side of the bed and settled them under the blonde male's waist.

 

Seongwu smirked at the privileged view of his boyfriend's ass. He grabbed again the other's cheeks, spreading them while running his tongue on the perineum.

 

"Ahhhhhhh" Daniel threw his head back, unable to contain a moan.

 

He lifted his butt a little more, spreading his legs, eager for the older man to continue the exploration. Seongwu touched lightly the younger's ass ring with the tip of his tongue, making him gasp.

 

The older male's dick was pulsing uncomfortably, abandoned. He wanted to give full attention to his boyfriend and spoil him, so he was focused only on the other's body.

 

"Hyung ple-please…" The blonde whined, waiting for the black haired male touch him.

 

"It is okay, Nielie… I got you."

 

Seongwu sucked slightly the blonde's anus, before giving light strokes with his tongue on the spot. With one hand he reached the lube bottle, putting some of the gel on the tip of his finger. He spread the lube slowly around Daniel's ass ring, smirking at the sight of the blonde's asshole twitching with the contact.

 

The black haired male began to massage the area with circular motions, his body leaning towards the other. He filled the younger's back with kisses, satisfied to hear his greedy whines.

 

"Fuck Seongwu hyung." Daniel hissed when the older inserted a finger inside him.

 

Seongwu moved his finger carefully, searching for Daniel's sweet spot. The blonde felt a shiver go through his body as the older touched his prostate.

 

"Yes, there hyung." He mewled, clutching his hands tightly in the blankets.

 

Seongwu fingered the blonde slowly, finger poking and pressing gently Daniel’s prostate in a calm but pleasant pace. At the same time, he was murmuring sweet and dirty words in the blonde’s ear, praising him for being a good boy.

 

The black haired male started masturbing himself, going crazy with Daniel's whimpers. He used his mouth to touch other parts of the younger’s body, intercalating kisses, bites and his own moans.

 

"Hyung please, I want to feel you inside me." Daniel pleaded, turning his face to look at his boyfriend.

 

Daniel was sweaty, wet blonde strands stuck on his forehead. His cheekbones were flushed and he had a few tears escaping his eyes.

 

"You're so beautiful, Nielie." The black haired male stated in a passionate tone, stunned by the blonde's state of surrender.

 

Seongwu took more lube and spread it through the younger's ass and his own hand. He inserted one more finger, this time exploring a little more Daniel's inside. The blonde squirmed on the mattress, legs trembling slightly.

 

The older inserted a third finger while stimulating his lover's cock, hand sliding up and down on the length. Daniel could not stop babbling _'please'_ and _‘hyung’_ , so Seongwu got even more focused on preparing him.

 

"You are so tight" The older licked his lips, pouring a bit more of lube in the blonde's asshole. He continued fingering Daniel, until the latter grabbed his hand and begged to be penetrated by his cock. "Are you ready, love?"

 

Seongwu asked that with concern in his voice. "Yes." The blonde smiled sweetly, yet with confidence.

 

The black haired male smiled too, feeling butterflies in his stomach while putting on a condom. Then he penetrated the blonde carefully, saying how much he loved him. He touched his boyfriend's body fondly, waiting for him to get accustomed.

 

The room was filled with moans, gasps and romantic words as the older finally started moving inside Daniel. His thrusts had no hurry, they were slow and paced. Daniel moaned in pleasure between the thrusts, a foolish smile on his lips. "I-I love you, Se-Seogwu hyung."

 

They changed the position, the older wanted to see his lover's face clearly while he pleased him. Daniel laid his back on the mattress, gripping Seongwu's arms tightly. Tears were still streaming from his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend's sweaty face.

 

The black haired male smiled to him, moving the crotch against his ass slowly and skillfully. Daniel could only whimper weakly and say nonsense, turning his face to the side when Seongwu started to pinching his nipples. He shouted for his boyfriend when the latter grabbed his cock to start stimulating it too.

 

Seongwu teased the blonde for a while, only increasing the pace of the thrusts when the younger was about to cum. Daniel reached his orgasm in the middle of a wild kiss, nails digging in his lover's arms for support.

 

He cried loudly, body jolting with pleasure. "Ahhhhhhh hyung." He broke off the kiss and saw how his semen spread in the other's belly.

 

The blonde trembled between his boyfriend's hard thrusts, shivers running down his body. Seongwu come soon after, biting Daniel's shoulder to hold a loud moan. He collapsed on top of the younger and waited for his heart to calm down a bit before to get out of him.

 

Daniel whined with the feeling of emptiness as Seongwu pulled away from him. The black haired male laid beside the younger and was pulled against his body.

 

"That was amazing, hyung" Daniel commented panting, involving Seongwu in his arms. He pecked the older's temple affectionately, stroking the latter’s dark hair.

 

"You're amazing, Nielie." The black haired male looked at him with bright eyes.

 

Daniel started a kiss, pouring his love through that contact. Seongwu reciprocated the kiss with all his love as well. They both looked dazed after the kiss, sharing a foolish smile as they parted.

 

"And now? Let's take another bath?" The blonde asked and the older male hid the face in his chest.

 

"I'm too lazy" Seongwu complained, rubbing his nose on the other's skin. "Let's do it later."

 

"Fine... But this time I'm going to bathe you." Daniel looked at him expectantly. "What do you think, hyung?"

 

"If we continue like this, I do not think you'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow." The older male grinned mischievously during his reply, but started laughing when Daniel hit his arm.

 

They bickered a little, making out in the midst of the teasing. The black haired male fell asleep first, his head resting on Daniel's chest. The blonde remained awake for a while, thinking.

 

He was thinking about how much he loved Seongwu and how lucky he was. Daniel also thought that his week of suffering was worth it after the older's welcome reception. And because of that, he wondered:

 

Should he go on business trips more often?

**Author's Note:**

> I think the ending got a bit rushed, but I hope the fic was enjoyable to read ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
